


Aerodynamic

by Esselle



Series: Speed Demons [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (brief puke mention), Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Skydiving, previously posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'They're in the middle of nowhere, some empty, probably lawless area where the road is long and empty and the ground stretches out uninterrupted for miles, and it turns out Noya has a cousin who has a friend who has a brother with an uncle that owns a skydiving and private plane sightseeing company.So up here they are.'--The Speed Demons go skydiving.





	Aerodynamic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! In light of the #TumblrPurge (big sigh) I'm going to start uploading some older, previously Tumblr-only works to AO3! All of these are pretty tiny/short ^^ Sorry for any email/notif spam.
> 
> I wrote this awhile back for KageHina week in 2016 I believe :) fond fond memories. Will be posting more of those lil fics!

13,000 feet above the ground, Hinata is regretting everything.

He's regretting ever getting on this plane. He's regretting getting out of bed that morning. He's regretting ever coming on this road trip. He's regretting ever agreeing to join the Karasuno crew.

He doesn't regret racing, but he figures if he regrets ever being born, that'll override it, since he'd never know he wanted to race in the first place.

Most of all, though, he regrets ever letting Noya and Tanaka talk him into trying skydiving, and that's just his own damn fault.

They're in the middle of nowhere, some empty, probably lawless area where the road is long and empty and the ground stretches out uninterrupted for miles, and it turns out Noya has a cousin who has a friend who has a brother with an uncle that owns a skydiving and private plane sightseeing company.

So up here they are.

Noya and Tanaka have already jumped, shouting and hollering all the way. They've been gone three minutes and Hinata is fairly sure he can still hear them if he listens hard enough.

The rest of the crew is still waiting their turn. Suga gives Hinata a bright-eyed thumbs up. Next to him, Daichi looks like he's about to duct tape himself to the seat. Hinata feels slightly less embarrassed, because he may not be fearless, but Daichi is. He doesn't, however, feel any less nauseous.

"Is it too late to just do the sightseeing part of this?" Hinata asks, a telltale wobble in his voice and an even more alarming rumble in his stomach. He looks out the lowered plane ramp, at the ground far below. The wind is loud in his ears.

"If I'm doing it, so are you," Kageyama snaps from behind him.

"Just go on without me!" Hinata says, somewhat dramatically.

"Don't be a dumbass!"

Hinata looks balefully at him over his shoulder. "Remind me why we're dating again?"

"Because you're going to think this is awesome, and I'm the only one who's willing to push you out of the plane," Kageyama says. He's actually gone skydiving before, _apparently_ , and thinks it's great. But he would, because he's a reckless thrillseeker.

(This is false. Kageyama's idea of celebrating after a big win is sex, ice cream, and sleep, not necessarily in that order. But whatever, reckless.)

Hinata moans. Kageyama puts a hand on his arm.

"Hey," he says. He's glaring, but also somehow not glaring? He does this sometimes. "If you're really scared of heights, then we don't have to jump."

"Thank god," Tsukishima says. "We're going to run out of fuel at this rate."

"It's not the height," Hinata says. This high up, height is irrelevant. The ground below is just painted swatches of canvas.

"Then?"

"What if…" Hinata clenches his fists. "What if we hit the ground too fast? What if the parachute doesn't open at all? Or what if mine does and yours doesn't and I'm forced to watch you slip through my fingers and fall away to the unforgiving ground below, breaking every bone in your body so hard you turn to jelly, and I finally land beside your lifeless, ruined corpse and–"

"Hinata!" Kageyama shouts and Hinata jumps and Daichi groans. Suga pats his hand reassuringly. "It's going to be fine. There's two parachutes. They open automatically. You're going to be _fine_."

Hinata stares at him, and then takes a deep breath. He doesn't want to back down.

And he really wants to fly.

"Kiss for good luck?" he asks.

Tsukki makes a noise of disgust and Kageyama and Hinata flip him off in tandem as Kageyama leans forward and steals Hinata's breath away far more effectively than even the view up here, from the top.

"Ready?" Kageyama asks him.

Hinata smiles and nods.

He turns back to face the ramp, walks to the edge. Then he stands there, unmoving, unable to take the last step off.

To his credit, Kageyama had given him a warning.

Hinata shrieks as strong hands shove him from behind, and he tumbles out of the plane, screaming bloody murder.

It's not, entirely, like flying. It's more like dropping like a stone, and for the first five seconds (that feel like five eternities) Hinata thinks he is probably just going to die from a heart attack rather than any parachute failure.

But then there's something falling next to him, and he manages to turn his head, and there's Kageyama.

He has this slightly manic grin on his face, and he's laughing, even though Hinata can't hear him over the rush of wind. But then he shouts at the top of his lungs, "Two hundred kilometers per hour!" which is how fast they'd been told they were going to fall.

Oh, screw that. If Kageyama is settling for two hundred, Hinata is aiming for two hundred and _five_.

And Kageyama was right. It's amazing. It's _awesome_. Kageyama lets out this wild, incredible yell and Hinata starts yelling, too, not out of fear. He loves it.

Now, it feels like soaring.

The parachutes deploy, as promised. Kageyama's is just a second or two before Hinata's, which, Kageyama yells over to him as they glide down to the ground, means he reached five thousand feet faster, so he won, obviously. Hinata disagrees, and also, Kageyama is heavier, so of course he'd drop faster. The fact that they were so close just meant Hinata won by default.

It takes another four minutes of floating before they reach the ground, and Hinata's legs feel like spaghetti beneath him. Still, he's elated. His heart is definitely taking its time to come down from the sky.

Noya runs up to them, waving and jumping in turns.

"Where's Tanaka?" Kageyama asks.

"He tried to steer the parachute and landed in a tree," Noya says, shrugging. "They're still trying to get him down."

Kageyama snorts and turns to Hinata. "Well?"

"Let's go again," Hinata says breathlessly.

Kageyama grins at him, holding out a fist. Hinata bumps it.

Then he pukes all over Kageyama's shoes.

He calls it payback for pushing him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Multishipping at [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
